An Archive Of Drabbles
by WeevilRockYou95
Summary: A series of drabbles based on prompts given to me by you wonderful people. Will be mainly Jack/Ianto but it's fiction so anything can happen :) Some will be angsty, others fluffy - a real mixture of content that I'm sure you'll enjoy! (I've listed this as "general" as there's no specific genre as each drabble will be different-let me know if you think I should change it)


_AN- These prompts were chosen using an online random prompt generator but I would much prefer it if you guys gave me prompts instead and I will try my hardest to do each and every one I receive (I aim to do at least 2 drabbles of roughly 300 words each per update and updates should be every few days).  
__Enjoy!_

* * *

**Prompt 1: It was just for one night**

It was just for one night.  
That's what he kept telling himself, repeating it over and over in his head like a mantra. "_Just one night. It's only for one night. This won't happen again. I can't let this happen again_" The guilt ate away at his very soul. He knew that he shouldn't be in Jack's office with his enigmatic boss's lips around his hard, leaking penis; he should be down in the basement holding Lisa's hand as she desperately struggles to hold on to her humanity. He shouldn't be begging the Captain for more, he shouldn't be desperate for Jack to just fuck him already and he certainly shouldn't be falling more and more in love with every passing moment. " _Dr_._Tanazaki is coming tomorrow, he'll fix her and we'll run as far away from Torchwood as we can get. This won't happen again."  
_Jack spooned his body around Ianto's and held him flush against himself already starting to drift into a peaceful sleep, his breath tickled the back of Ianto's neck and in that small moment all thoughts of Lisa were driven away. As soon as the Captain's breathing evened out, Ianto carefully climbed out of his loving hold and climbed the ladder from Jack's tiny bunker back up to the office and gathered his clothing from the random spots each item had been flung in passionate desperation for skin-on-skin contact. Walking down the many stairs leading to the basement Ianto whispered a soft "I'm so sorry". Whether he was apologising to Jack or Lisa he didn't know.  
He spent the rest of the night sitting on the chair beside his unconscious cyber-girlfriend, holding her hand and crying silently repeating his earlier mantra in his head. "_It was just one night. It won't happen again. I can't let it happen again …  
… I want it to happen again"._

* * *

**Prompt 2: He wanted to hell him how much he loved him but...**

He wanted to tell him how much he loved him but he knew that he couldn't.  
Saying those three tiny words out loud would make everything real. He'd be vulnerable.  
If he could just pretend that his beautiful Welshman hadn't somehow wormed his way into his heart then he could keep pretending that it wouldn't painfully wrench his soul apart piece by piece when he eventually lost Ianto. He knew deep down of course that he would never be able to get over Ianto's death, that he would start each day begging silently to finally be allowed to join the young archivist in the sweet release of eternity.  
Jack desperately wished himself mortal. He wished that he could spend the rest of his life with Ianto, marry him and maybe adopt a couple of children (Jack was never getting pregnant again) and settle down in a small cottage somewhere as far away from Torchwood and aliens and danger as he could get. He wished that Ianto and him would tease each other about "getting old" when they start to spot each other's grey hairs and the odd wrinkle or two and that he would go to sleep every night knowing that there wouldn't be a day when he would awake without his lover curled up next to him snoring softly.  
A silent tear made it's way down the usually infallible Captain's face and was quickly brushed away by Ianto's gentle fingers which soon found their way into Jack's hair. "Ssh, it's okay cariad. Whatever's wrong, It's okay. I'm here." As violent sobs wracked his body, Jack realised he'd never clung on to anybody so tightly before.


End file.
